vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Retsu Unohana
Summary Retsu Unohana (卯ノ花 烈, Unohana Retsu), formerly known as Yachiru Unohana (卯ノ花 八千流,Unohana Yachiru), was the captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. She was one of the oldest and most experienced captains, and was the Soul Society's best healer, as well as the first person to wield the name Kenpachi. Power and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Unohana Retsu/Yachiru Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years Classification: Shinigami Attack Potency: Mountain Level+ (Was able to easily overpowered and fatally wounded an eye-patch less Kenpachi several times, only losing when Kenpachi grew powerful enough to kill her) | Island Level+ via powerscalling (She was known as the most diabolical criminal to ever exist in Soul Society. Although her skills have dulled over after centuries of not engaging in melee combat she was still able to easily best him for a considerable amount of time during their fight.) Range: '''Several dozen meters '''Speed: Hypersonic+ (With the use of Shunpo she is as fast as an average captain) | Massively Hypersonic (Consistently blitzed and overpowered an eye-patch less Kenpachi for a considerable amount of time during their fight) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Multi City-Block level+ | At least City Level+ '''(Easily overpowered an Eye-patch less Kenpachi for a considerable amount of time during their fight) '''Durability: At least Multi City-Block level+ '''| At least '''City Level+ via powerscaling (Survived multiple slashes from an Eye-Patch less Kenpachi. Her healing abilities also makes it hard for her to be killed) Stamina: Very High Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakuto, Minazuki Intelligence: High, She is shown to be able to detect the smallest details in her patients. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Healer: She learned the healing techniques that she currently uses from the Royal Guard Tenjiro Kirinji. Though she originally learned healing Kidō as a way to prolong her fights, Unohana has become the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is great enough that upon examination of Aizen's "dead body", she concluded it was not Aizen or even real. She is also able to heal more than just Shinigami, as shown when she heals Yasutora Sado, a Human, as well as Gantenbainne Mosqueda, an Arrancar. Kidō Master: As one of the oldest and most experienced captains, Unohana has advanced knowledge of Kido and the flow of spiritual energy. Her knowledge and mastery of healing Kido are unrivaled within Soul Society. Unohana is well-versed in a variety of Kido, highly masterful in healing Kido and is able to easily use high-level Hado and Bakudo spells without incantation. Master Swordsman: Unohana's personal specialty is sword fighting, particularly her mastery in the art of Kendo. She is said to be a master of all the countless styles of swordsmanship that exist in the world, hence the meaning behind her previous name, "Yachiru". Her skill level in swordsmanship is far superior to even the combat oriented 11th Division captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, as she is able to easily best him for a considerable amount of their fight after centuries of not engaging in melee combat. During their battle, Unohana easily overpowered and fatally wounded Kenpachi several times, only losing when Kenpachi grew powerful enough to kill her. Shunpo Practitioner: Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be as fast as the average captain. Hakuda Combatant: During her fight to the death against Kenpachi Zaraki, she was proficient enough in Hakuda to deflect his sword swing using the back of her free hand to create openings for attacks, and could also use her leg to block Zaraki's sword hand mid-swing to prevent it hitting her and leave him exposed at the same time. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the oldest Captains in the Gotei 13 and therefore one of the most experienced, as well as being one of its most powerful combatants, Unohana has a tremendous amount of spiritual power. Unohana has pointed out that Kenpachi Zaraki's power rivaled her own as a child, though she herself was weaker than him, and acknowledges that she is stronger than everyone but him. Keen Intellect: Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details in her patients. This aids her in her healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention, if any, is needed. She is also a keen analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments a person may have. Her powers of perception were great to deduce that Aizen's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real, and that Aizen was perpetuating a much larger scheme. Zanpakuto: Minazuki (肉雫唼, "Flesh-Drops' Gorge"): In sealed form, Minazuki is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi. The tsuba has an oval shape, and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, Unohana carries her Zanpakuto over her shoulder by a rope strap, or lets Isane carry it for her. Shikai: Its release command is unknown. When released in Shikai form, Minazuki will start to morph, turning into a green, gas-like substance before taking the solid shape of a giant, green, one eyed manta ray-like creature with the ability to fly. Minazuki can be used for transportation, and will change back into the green gas substance before returning to its sword form when its duty has been fulfilled. ' ' Shikai Special Ability: It is large enough to transport many people on its back (at least a dozen, based on its size when compared to those riding it). It seems to act on verbal orders, and when landing it has the ability to somehow create a pair of bird like legs. Minazuki's main aspect is its ability to heal. When the wounded are placed within Minazuki's mouth, they are swallowed and stored inside its stomach. Minazuki's stomach acids are strong healing medicines and ointments which gradually soak over the wounded, curing their injuries. Currently, it has shown the ability to carry at least six people within its stomach. When Unohana gives the word, Minazuki will regurgitate the people back out of its mouth. Bankai: Minazuki (皆尽, "All Things' End"): When released the blade of Unohana's Zanpakuto liquefies into a thick, dark red substance able to surround her vicinity. Once the majority of the liquid flows off the Zanpakutō, it reveals the remainder has solidified into a shortened katana, which then can be used for combat, strong and sturdy enough to clash against Kenpachi Zaraki's blade. Bankai Special Ability: Unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Leaders Category:Shōnen Jump Characters